The Wood in Danger
'''The Wood in Danger' is the first episode of the first series of The Animals of Farthing Wood. It was originally broadcast in the UK on 6 January 1993. Plot Toad returns home to Farthing Wood after travelling back from far away. The woodland is however being felled by developers to create a town and Toad is accidentally buried under a mound of dirt. Fox and Badger survey their last remaining water source, a muddy trickle, and agree that they are facing a crisis. Fox proposes an assembly, a gathering of all the woodland animals, in the hope that someone may have an idea. Badger agrees to organize it in his sett at midnight. With Weasel tagging after him, they set off to spread the message. Although Badger enlarges his sett and has Weasel collect some glowworms, Owl at first refuses to go underground, but eventually relents, setting the standard for the rest of the birds. She is soon followed by the newts, Kestrel, the squirrels, the rabbits, the fieldmice, the voles, the hares, the pheasants, the shrews, Hedgehog, and finally Fox and Adder (to the dismay of the smaller creatures). Badger is about to begin the assembly when Mole arrives, unaware that there is a meeting on, but late as usual As the animals discuss the problem, Toad breaks out of the ground and makes his way towards the meeting, breaking through the roof of Badger's sett. He retells how he was captured in a jam jar by a young human, but made his way back to see his friends, and his pond. He is dismayed when Owl tells him (very bluntly) that it has been filled in. Fox tells the animals that they have to find a new home, or perish. Toad, luckily, has a brainwave. They could go to a wonderful place, where humans protect animals rather than hunt them, called White Deer Park. Some of the animals are skeptical that such a place exists, but with no alternative, Fox agrees this is their best bet for survival. Hare points out that carnivores would be placed near their natural prey, which would be a recipe for disaster. Badger suggests they all take the Oath of Mutual Protection, that is, no carnivore will "terrorize nor consume" the others. All agree to this, although Adder is less than pleased. Badger nominates Fox as their leader, and Toad as their guide. The animals agree to meet at midnight to begin their great journey. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of all the Farthing Wood creatures except for Mrs Hedgehog and Baby Newt, who do not appear until the following episode. *This is the only episode not to have a title card. *On "The Journey Begins" VHS, several scenes are missing: **Weasel's explanation about some animals not wanting to assemble in Badger's set. **Badger and Weasel rounding up the animals. **Badger widening his tunnel. **Owl's snooty preaching about those who dwell in light and soil. Goofs *In one scene, three squirrels can be seen in a tree, although only two are present at the assembly. There are also three shrews and three fieldmice seen at the assembly, but only two of each begin the journey to White Deer Park in the next episode. *In one scene several rabbits, squirrels, voles and shrews are seen dancing in celebration of the prospect of moving to White Deer Park, but most of them disappear immediately afterwards. *Badger says "Speaking of which, I'm afraid..." to Toad without moving his lips. Category:Series 1 episodes